Between the Shadow and the Soul
by Sidalee
Summary: Shameless smut ficlet with light D/s and sassy bottom Danny.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognize...

**A/N: **So yeah, here's the porn. I always thought that Chin was a dominant beast in the bedroom and Danny was his sassy-cocky bottom. Light D/s is fun.

Tell me what you think!

* * *

_I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,_

_in secret, between the shadow and the soul._

_[...]_

_so I love you because I know no other other way than this_

_(Pablo Neruda)_

_..._

It still feels strange to Danny, even if it's already happened more than a dozen times, when Chin is the one who initiates the rougher kind of fun. Usually it's Danny's job when he's high on pure irritation and caffeine, after Steve almost gets himself or both them killed in the most idiotic way or when Kono car-karaoke tortures him with the tackiest '80s power ballads.

But now, it's Chin, advancing on him the moment the door shuts, his mood like another presence in the room, sending shivers of anticipation down Danny's spine.

Maybe it has something to do with the fact that they've spent a good eighty-five minutes staring at each other while some asshat crimelord wannabe held a ridiculously huge gun to Danny's head. Also he earned a friendly tap with the said gun for asking if it was for overcompensation or not. The only thing that stopped his running mouth was Chin's warningly twitching left eyebrow, a clear sign that if the asshat touches Danny again, they're all gonna die.

So he just shut up. Steve wasn't around anyway to tease him about being whipped and such. The Neanderthal animal was too busy arriving through the skylight followed by the equally insane Kono. The whole thing ended within three minutes after that.

Crazy fuckers.

But at the moment none of that really matters because Danny is pushed onto the bed, somehow already half-naked and Chin is on him the next moment.

"I want you hard for me," Chin pants, his mouth wet and open against the skin of Danny's shoulder. "I want you aching…I want you begging to get fucked, to choke on my cock, to fucking…to fucking scream."

He grounds down on Danny's cock through the thin fabric separating them, and his words cut off with a sharp hiss. Danny reaches up to touch the hard muscle above him, golden-brown and gleaming in the lamplight, and bucks against him. He feels teeth setting not so gently against his shoulder and gasps.

"Yes…fuck, yeah, oh god…"

His head falls back and hits the mattress with a loud thump as his fingers dig into Chin's shoulder-blade. He probably looks ridiculous, a whining, panting, rutting mess pinned beneath this furious god of a man, but as long as he has the delicious pressure of Chin's hard stomach against his cock...

Suddenly, Chin sits up and lets both hands rest on Danny's chest with a grin. He continues to roll his hips, but the pace is maddeningly slow and the force lacking.

"What?" Danny demands impatiently. "You can't…you can't fucking stop…"

"I can do anything I want," Chin corrects, his grin full of dark promises.

One finger slowly encircles a nipple, the nail grazing Danny's skin, and then he pinches, suddenly rough. Automatically, Danny reaches out and wraps his fingers around Chin's wrist, though he has no intention of stopping him. They both watch, entranced, as Danny runs his hand up over Chin's biceps, his chest, down his stomach, to rest tantalizingly on his hipbones. Danny has never had such a man before; the very sight of the body before him makes his mouth run dry. God, he is of a rare and glorious form. And he is right, Chin could do whatever he wanted, and Danny would roll on his back and thank him.

"Beg," Chin orders in a broken whisper.

Danny's eyes flicker up to meet his, and remains there as he sits up and slowly leans closer. He halts with his lips millimeters away from Chin's skin, so close that he can _feel_ the pulse in his throat.

"Can I touch you?" he asks. "Please…please let me touch you."

He licks his lips and swears that Chin shudders. Danny shifts uncomfortably; he is desperately hard and so fucking far from a release. Every inch of his skin feels sensitized, from his parted lips to his rough fingertips, still resting low on Chin's stomach.

Chin laughs, a low, smooth rumble in the silence. He runs a hand through Danny's hair lovingly and then pulls, wrenching his head back to meet his gaze.

"More," he croons. "It will take more than that to coax what you want out of me."

He lifts two fingers and crooks them obscenely while his tongue licks along his lips slowly. The noise that Danny makes is more of an animal than a man.

"Fucking god, _babe_," Danny breathes. "Fucking hell, please. Please, let me touch you. Let me choke on your cock, let me fuck myself on your fingers, let me ride you like a cheap whore, please…"

Chin grabs him with both hands, pulling him in for a crushing kiss. Danny can't breathe, but then, he isn't entirely sure he wants to.

"You have a poet's tongue," Chin pants. "And a whore's lips."

He licks a slow swipe up on Danny's neck and sucks an earlobe into his mouth, and Danny scratches him again, leaving small red crescents on his shoulders. The deepest of them draws blood; Chin's hips stutter and roll against his once before he manages to still them.

"For you," Danny groans. "Anything…any-fucking-thing, for you, just let me…"

"All right, all right."

Danny seizes him by the shoulders and tries to flip their positions. Chin struggles, and they wrestle for a few moments just because it feels good, skin sliding together, heat building in their limbs.

Finally, Danny pins him to the bed, straddling his waist. He has long since lost all his clothing; with fumbling fingers, he removes Chin's boxers, and then sits back on his heels to watch. His hand rests for a moment on the sensitive skin of Chin's lower stomach, the muscles jumping beneath his fingertips, before trailing lower to grip the base of his cock.

Chin sighs and runs a possessive hand through Danny's hair, urging him down. Danny glances up with a smirk and leans down to suck a tiny mark on his inner thigh, before releasing his cock and moving up. He meets Chin's mouth in a wet, desperate kiss, and feels his lover laugh.

"You are the worst sort of cocktease," Chin chuckles as Danny lavishes attention on his neck.

"I'm not!" Danny argues, affronted. "I am the best sort."

With one hand, he reaches down and starts to stroke Chin's cock, rough, but slow, with no danger of bringing him to orgasm just yet. With the other, he rolls a nipple teasingly as he sucks its fellow. The sound of Chin's quickened breathing is all the encouragement he needs as he travels down on his perfect body, licking the dips in his muscles, nibbling on his pelvic bones.

Chin's cock is velvet-smooth and burning hot against his cheek as he sucks another mark onto his thigh.

"Can I choke on your cock, babe?"

"If you don't, _I'm_ going to kill you."

Danny nips the sensitive skin of his thigh playfully and slowly moves closer and closer, pressing kisses along the way. His hand on Chin's cock slows then stops just beneath the head. Then, finally, he presses a kiss to bare skin. He licks the head of his cock before wrapping his lips around it and sinking down, tantalizingly, until his lips meet his fingers.

Chin groans as Danny starts to stroke him again, and Danny almost echoes the sound himself. The taste of him, his scent, earthly and sharp...god, it could drive him to distraction anytime. Danny keeps a teasing rhythm, his head bobbing down just a little more each time, and wills himself not to reach for his own cock.

His resolution is aided when Chin grasps him firmly by the hair and pushes. He tightens his grip on the base of his lover's cock; the other hand splays across his hips as a warning. It's easy enough for lips to stretch and throat to relax and accommodate Chin's impatience, but if he decides to thrust into Danny's mouth as well, there might be issues. He swallows and Chin's moans transform into a low, rough shout.

"Enough…enough," he pants.

His grip on Danny's hair is enough to pull him off, but Danny likes being disobedient with him, and he licks pre-cum from the tip of Chin's cock until his lover laughs and turns away.

"_Daniel_," he says hoarsely, cupping Danny's cheek. "Come here and kiss me."

Danny kisses his way up Chin's chest and jaw before meeting his lips. As he does, he can't help but grind against his lover's muscled thigh. He'd been hard long before Chin commanded him to be, and virtually untouched for the same amount of time.

"Let me fuck you," he begs between kisses. "Or fuck me. Please fuck me. Chin, god, please, I need you…"

"Sweet words and a tempting mouth," Chin grunts, reaching up to brush his thumb against Danny's lips. "You've beaten me."

Relieved, Danny's lips part again and he takes two of Chin's fingers in his mouth, wetting them, his tongue running over his knuckles. After a moment, Chin withdraws and with little fanfare, drives his fingers into Danny's ass. Danny arches against him for a few breathless, dizzying seconds.

"Shit," he grunts. "Not enough."

"It's never fucking enough with you," Chin grumbles. He twists his fingers expertly and starts to rub against sensitive nerves. Danny nearly howls in response. "Nothing less than a cock in your ass, every fucking minute of the day, satisfies you."

"Who could be satisfied with anything less?" Danny asks with a cocky grin. "Your cock fills my thoughts as I would have it fill my ass. Now."

"You forget who begs and who demands, _Daniel_," Chin chuckles.

Still, he pushes at Danny's shoulders and wrestles until he is again on his back, legs spread.

"No more fucking around," he says, "I can't take anymore. Just..."

"Fuck you," Chin nods with an appreciative hum. "Yeah, I know."

Danny isn't stretched enough, of course, but that is half the fun. Chin loves to be in motion; he sinks in and draws back like waves teasing the shore until Danny is desperate, then he leans down, capturing Danny's lower lip between his teeth and buries to the hilt inside him.

"Are you ready?"

"So fucking ready."

And then every nerve of his body is set alight as Chin starts fucking him in earnest. His hips snap in a ruthless rhythm that makes the breath catch in Danny's throat. This is what he loves about sex with Chin, once it truly begins, there is nothing slow about it, only heat and touch and a kind of marveling at what their bodies can do, how they move together.

He digs one hand in the flesh of Chin's ass, urging him on, and throws his other arm around his neck to pull him down for a rough kiss. It's impossible to maintain his rhythm and the kiss at the same time, so soon Danny gives up and resigns himself to nipping at whatever flesh he can reach. He cannot send Chin to work with prominent bruises, but he can damn well claim him under the neckline.

"Teeth and claws," Chin says with a smile. "Should I turn you over and mount you like a dog?"

"No," Danny pants too far gone to even roll his eyes at the sheer ridiculousness of Chin's words. "I want to see you…to watch you come in my ass. I'll beg if you want me to, just give me that, at least."

Chin's dark eyes seem to darken further. He leans down and bites harshly on the meat of Danny's shoulder, and his thrusts take on a renewed vigor. Danny bucks against him instinctively.

"Oh, _FUCK_," he shouts. "Ah, yes…faster…more…"

He almost screams when Chin starts to jerk him off; Danny is not one who believes in muffling anything. Chin, on the other hand, comes quietly, with a few low grunts and a shudder. Almost in the same moment, Danny reaches completion. Against his will, a sound is torn from his throat, halfway between a howl and a moan that will earn him no end of teasing once Chin regains his senses.

His lover lies on top of him, a welcome weight, as Danny catches his breath. Chin's lips are pressed lazily against his neck, and Danny reaches up to card his fingers through Chin's hair. After a moment, Chin lifts one hand to cup Danny's jaw and presses him just a little bit closer. It is safe and comforting, and Danny almost falls asleep then and there.

"I want…" Chin says in a hoarse voice.

"No more demands," Danny interrupts with a groan. "I'm fucking exhausted."

"As am I." He kisses the smooth skin of Danny's chest and hums. "I only meant to say that I want you. Always." He sits up slightly and leans forward, so that his lips barely hover over Danny's, and brushes against them when he speaks. "Will you deny me that?"

"Never," Danny admits. He buries his head in Chin's shoulder and closes his eyes. "Will you deny me sleep?"

Chin laughs and hugs him close.

"Never."


End file.
